


Bloodsport

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Frank both know that whatever is starting between them isn't off to a healthy beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts).



> This work is for Entropyrose as a small thank you for the AMAZING custom banner she did for our new Fratt Group, theFratt-ernityhouse dot tumblr dot com. Please take a moment to drop by and take a look at it, and tell her how awesome it looks!

Bloodsport

 

It never ceased to amaze Matt that even after everything that’s passed between them, Frank would still go to such extremes to make sure that those he felt deserved it stayed down. They’d come to blows more than once in the heat of the moment when they were both “on duty.” Though the days of bullets to Matt’s plated mask and billy clubs cracking at the ribs beneath Frank’s Kevlar have passed, the force of their fists hadn’t lessened since they’ve started whatever it is they were doing “off duty.” Neither of them apologized for it either. Each man’s ideology was too firm for that kind of thing. Instead, they usually slunk off to their opposing corners to tend their wounds and convince themselves that they wouldn’t end up fucking once things blew over.

On that particular night, they’d each landed nearly as man blows to each other as they had to the Russian mobster they were after. In the end, squad cars responded before Frank could manage to get his gun back after Matt had kicked it across the rooftop. Both of them had managed to get out of sight before the cops had the barely conscious man in cuffs. From his spot on the next building over, Matt could hear Frank making his way down the fire escape on the opposite side. It brought a smile to his lips that he could hear him cussing with each step he took down the rickety, old metal ladder. That smile faded as he took note of his injuries; bruises all over mostly courtesy of Frank and a shallow gash on his cheek along with a minor stab wound to his abs from the mobster. In complete honesty, Matt wasn’t sure that night like this wouldn’t end with one of them dead sooner or later.

That grim thought was still in his mind as he made his way back to his apartment. He took a couple of detours to deter a would-have-been rapist and an almost bodega robber along the way. The second his feet hit his apartment building’s rooftop, he could tell that he had company. Even through the layers between them, he could smell Frank’s sweat and blood, and hear his heavy steps moving around below. He slipped off his mask and allowed himself a moment to try to clear his mind before he opened the hatch and headed inside. Frank was full of surprises—too many surprises, at times.

“Thought you’d never make back, Red,” Frank said from the couch as he wrapped the cut on his arm with the supplies he’d helped himself to. “I was beginning to think that one to the gut made it deeper than I thought. Almost went out lookin’ for you.”

“Why are you here?” Matt asked softly. He slid off his gloves and set both them and his mask on an end table before sinking alongside Frank to make use of the first aid kit.

Frank stopped midway through his bandaging. “Do you want me to go?”

The blind vigilante almost said ‘yes’, but stopped himself. “No,” he answered slowly. He hadn’t felt this tongue tied since his first mock trial. “I just… I don’t know. I guess I wonder what we’re really doing. You know, out there and then what happens between us in here...”

“When you figure it out, let me know,” Frank murmured roughly. He finished with his arm and tossed the gauze roll back in the box. “I can’t stop what I do out there, Red, and I know you can’t stop doing what you do. I ain’t asking you to, and I sure as shit hope you’ve gotten past tryin’ to talk me out of it, too. Then all this stuff between you and me that comes up, I don’t know what to call that. This ain’t the kind of thing that end with a picket fence, you know? Even if it was, I can’t be in that kinda thing again. Funny thing is that the more I try to quit you, the more I realize I can’t.”

“What do you want me to do?” Matt asked, too exhausted to ponder the whole thing too much more himself.

Frank chuckled. “Right now I want you to take that damn suit off so I can stitch you up.”


End file.
